Love Returns
by Silver Hawk Angel
Summary: When Serena loses one love she doesn't believe she can love again, but someone is out to prove her wrong. But will they succeed or will a enemy get in the way. HST Please Review!
1. Fateful Events

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
A.N. This is a Serena/Trowa/Heero fic, and a Duo/Hotaru fic(For Angel!). I will   
warn you, there may be some major fluff! Sorry to everyone if I bash a character,  
I'm not doing it on purpose. Thanks for reading, please review! Ja ne!  
  
Chapter 1: Fateful Events  
  
Serena hadn't ment to come to the future, but she did want to get away from the   
past.  
*Flashback*  
"Darien, are you home?" Serena asked. As she walked into Darien's appartment. She  
heard strange laughter coming from his bedroom.  
"Darien?" Serena asked as she quietly opened the door. To her horror, she found   
Darien in bed with another blonde girl.  
Darien didn't notice her, nor did he notice her run away.  
  
She ran out of the appartment building and down the street.  
  
Michelle opened her appartment door. "Who could be here at this hour?" she asked  
herself. She found Serena standing there, in tears.  
"Michelle, may I come in?" Serena asked calmly, but her eyes and face betrayed   
that calmness.  
"Yes, please come in," Michelle replied and let Serena in.  
"Michelle, who was..." Amara trailed off as she saw the state Serena was in,  
"What happened, Princess? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," Serena replied and sat down on the couch.  
"Serena?" Hotaru asked as she looked at the depressed girl.  
"What's wrong?" Trista asked quietly.  
"I went to see Darien..." Serena began.  
"And..." Amara asked.  
"I found him in bed with another blonde girl," Serena finished.  
"What!?" They all asked, shocked.  
"Maybe I should call him," Trista suggested.  
"Try it," said Michelle.  
So Trista called Darien, he answered. She asked who he was with, and he didn't   
answer, so she asked again. "It's none of your business," he told her, and hung up.  
Serena had heard the conversation, then, asked Trista," Can I leave here? I don't  
want to be here anymore."  
"I'll take you to the future for a while," Trista told her.  
So they came to the year A.C.(after colony) 197.  
*End Flashback*  
  
Hotaru, Amara, and Michelle came with her. Trista stayed behind for a while, but   
soon came forward to them. Darien had been with Mina, Serena's best friend. The  
inner scouts hadn't even noticed her disappearence, and that enraged the outer  
scouts. Hotaru was enrolled in a local school, but Serena didn't want to go to  
school yet. But she finally did.  
  
Hotaru had befriended a small group of boys at the school. Quatre, Trowa, Duo,  
Wufei, and Heero were their names. Miss Relena, the girl who ran the school and  
attended it, was also another girl who knew the group of boys. Relena and Serena  
had become friends easily. Duo and Hotaru seemed to be a little more than friends  
after a while.  
  
"Hello, Miss Relena," Serena greeted.  
"Hello, Miss Serena. Nice to see you, I think I'd like to see you later, I have  
some thing I need to ask you about," Relena told her.  
"Sure," Serena replied, and walked into class. Serena sat between Quatre and Heero.  
Quatre and Duo were always nice to her. Trowa never said anything, she hadn't really  
been introduced to him. Wufei was always going around saying "women are weak."  
Heero never spoke and she had neer seen any sort of emotion on his face or in his  
eyes.  
"Hello, Serena. Relena told me to invite you to our meeting tonight," Quatre told  
her quietly so as not to disturb class.  
"Okay," she replied.  
"Meet me after school, at the front doors," he told her.  
"Right," she replied.  
  
Later that day Serena had a class with Relena.  
"Miss Serena, you said that you have never heard of a gundam, is that correct?"   
Relena asked.  
"Yes, that is true," Serena replied.  
"Where are you from?"  
"I really don't remember the name of the previous city we were in. We moved so often."  
"Oh, I thought OZ was known everywhere."  
"I've heard of OZ, and mobile suits, just not gundams."  
"Gundams are a type of mobile suit."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Did Quatre ask you to go with us tonight?"  
"Yes."  
"I would like you to meet some friends of mine, and my brother."  
"Uh, okay."  
"See you tonight," Relena said as class ended.  
They went their separate ways.  
  
At the end of the day Serena told Hotaru to tell the others she would be home later,  
she was staying after to talk to Relena. Hotaru agreed, and left.  
"Hello, Miss Serena," Quatre greeted.  
"Hello, Quatre. Please, just call me Serena," she replied.  
"Okay, Serena. This is Trowa. Trowa, this is Serena," Quatre to her and the young man  
behind him.  
'So this is Trowa,' she thought to herself, she'd only seen him from a distance  
before. "Nice to meet you, Trowa," Serena said and extended her hand.  
"Nice to meet you, too," Trowa replied, and shook her hand.  
"Well, we better get going," Quatre said. Trowa nodded in agreement. They left the  
school.  
  
To be continued...  



	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
"Where's Quatre and Trowa?" Millardo asked.  
"I asked them to find Serena for me," Relena replied.  
"Why," asked Heero.  
"I want to talk to her about something," Relena replied.  
Then there came a knock on the door and a man walked in, behind   
him are Quatre and Trowa.  
"I'll be right back," Relena said and left the room.  
"Why did she want to talk to Serena?" Duo asked.  
"I don't know," replied Quatre.  
  
"Hello, Miss Serena," Relena greeted.  
"Hello," replied Serena.  
"Would you like some tea," Relena asked gestureing towards a little  
table.  
"No, thank you," replied Serena,"What did you want to talk about?"  
"I want to know, have you heard of the gundams? Tell me the truth."  
"A little. At fist they fought for the freedom of the colonies. Then  
the colonies betrayed them. Later they fought for the Earth, because  
the White Fang wanted to destroy it if they didn't surrender. Then   
peace was around for a while. Then Mariemaia came along and believed  
that Treize's wish was for her to rule the earth and colonies. They  
stopped her, she is okay, now. But I've been told the pilots self   
destructed the gundams."  
"All of that is true. You know who the gundam pilots are and the names  
of the gundams, too, don't you."  
'Trista's gonna kill me now,' Serena thought and answered," Yes. Duo   
Maxwell pilot of Deathscythe and Deathscythe Hell. Quatre Raberba   
Winner pilot of Sandrock. Heero Yuy pilot of Wing gundam and Wing Zero.  
Wufei Chang pilot of Shenlong, which he calls Nataku. Trowa Barton   
pilot of Heavyarms. Zechs Marquise, or Millardo Peacecraft, pilot of  
Tallgeese and Epyon."  
"Why did you tell me you didn't know this?" Relena asked.  
"My guardian told me to say nothing."  
"Do you know about everything?"  
"Yes, even how they came to be gundam pilots."  
"Good, I think you should join our little meeting."  
"What? Why?"  
"Lady Une, Miss Noin, and Sally shouldn't have a problem."  
Relena stood up and gestured for Serena to follow, so she followed.  
  
"Miss Relena's coming," Duo whispered," And serena's with her."  
  
Serena knew all about the gundams and pilots because she and Trista  
where trying to finish building two gundams, Stardust and Silvermoon,  
so they could help save the future.  
  
"Hello," Relena greeted as she walked in the room," This is Serena  
Tsukino. Maybe you should ask her about the new gundams."  
"What??" yelled Duo, Wufei, and Quatre at the same time.  
"What is she talking about?" Heero asked Serena.  
"I don't know," replied Serena.  
"It's said there's a base somewhere in Antartica where gundams are   
being manufactured," Sally told Serena.  
"Oh," Serena Replied," You mean the Shadow Base."  
"You know about it?" Noin asked.  
"I've heard about it," Serena replied," They're manufacturing gundams  
similar to the Tallgeese and Wing Gundam, only they're calling the  
gundams Nightshade and Shadowhawk."  
"How do you know about that?" asked Lady Une.  
"A friend told me," she replied, then thought,' Amara and Michelle   
would kill me if I told on them.'  
"How many of you are there?" Duo asked.  
"Five."  
"Is Hotaru in on this?"  
"She does research with me."  
"What kind of research?" Heero asked.  
"I can't tell you that."  
"So who else is on your team?" Duo asked, she remebered he'd met   
everyone.  
"Think about it, Duo."  
"Besides you and Hotaru, do you mean Amara, Michelle and Trista?"  
Serena nodded.  
"You know them?" Wufei asked Duo.  
"Yes, but I didn't know that."  
"I'm guessing you know about us, and that seems to put us at a   
disadvantage. Where's your base?" Trowa asked.  
"I am not at liberty to awnser that," Serena replied. Her tone  
shocked everyone, even Heero though he didn't show it.  
"Why not? If we follow you I know we'll find it," Wufei said.  
"Not really, you haven't found it yet."  
"Then where is it?"  
"May I please leave?"  
"Please tell us," Millardo said.  
"I can't, Trista would be angry and Amara would be pissed."  
"Is that the reason?"  
"Oh, ya!"  
"Where?"  
Serena sighed,'Please forgive me everyone.'"On the moon, but not in   
the same place as yours was."  
"Thank you," Relena said.  
"They are going to be pissed," Serena said to herself as she walked  
out of the room.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A.N. Thanks to Dragangelis for showing me how to spell Mariemaia.  
Thanks for your reviews. My chapters will e short due to my limited  
time between school and work. Ja Ne!~  
  
Silver Hawk 


	3. A Discovered Love

Chapter 3: A Discovered Love  
  
  
"Serena, wait," Quatre said as she started to leave the house. Trowa  
was with him.  
"You shouldn't have told them," Trowa told her," It wouldn't have mattered  
to them."  
"It didn't seem that way," Serena said saddly.  
Trowa stepped in front of her and caused her to stop.  
"Heero and Millardo asked you and made you say so they could keep an eye  
on you. You aren't the enemy, you aren't out to get us, and they don't  
get it. Don't let them keep believeing that," Trowa told her.  
Quatre was shocked, he'd never seen Trowa act that way. He knew Trowa  
had been watching Serena at school, he'd even tryed to find information  
about her. He knew she was born on Earth, her parents were deceased,  
and she was the same age as them.  
"Listen, I already told them, and now there's nothing more I can do,"  
Serena told Trowa. She went to move around Trowa, but, again, he  
moved in front of her. This moved him closer to her than she wanted  
him to be.  
He hadn't ment to move so close to her, but he wasn't going to let her   
leave without telling her how to avoid getting cornered like that by   
the others. 'Why do I feel so strongly for her,' he asked himself,  
'I hardly know her.'  
While he was thinking she walked around him and took off.  
"Trowa, you better go after her," Quatre said knowingly.  
Trowa turned and ran after her.  
  
He tryed to catch up with her but she always stayed a little bit  
ahead. Suddenly, he realised she was starting to slow down, so he  
started slowed down. When she stopped, he stopped. She looked behind  
her, but he was walking behind someone else, so she didn't see him.  
So she started walking towards home. He walked a stride above her pace  
so he could eventually catch up with her.  
  
After a while, he was right behind her.  
"Why did you run, Serena?" he asked her.  
Suddenly she stopped and turned around, because of the suddenness,  
he ran into her.  
Serena blushed as she realised what had happened.  
"Next time watch yourself," she told hima and tryed push him away,  
but he didn't move.  
"Serena," he whispered gently into her ear.  
"What?" she asked quietly.  
"Why did you run?"  
"Was it something I said?"  
"No."  
"A feeling?"  
"Sort of."  
He pushed her away just a little. Then he grabbed her chin and lifted  
it until he was looking straight into her eyes. His head desended slowly,  
until his lips met hers in a lite kiss.  
After a few seconds, Serena pulled away.  
"What....why?" Serena studdered.  
Trowa kissed her again, this kiss was a bit more passionate. This time   
Serena didn't pull away, but, instead, she responded.  
  
After a couple minutes they both pulled away reluctantly.  
"Serena," Trowa said quietly.  
"I have to get home, it's getting late," she told him.  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school," he said, then he gave her another  
light kiss and walked away.  
Serena watched him walk away until he was gone into the crowd.  
Little had Trowa and Serena known that somebody had been watching them. The  
man watched them kiss, then watched as each went their way.  
"Omae o korosu," the man said," Trowa, how could you?" Heero Yuy was angry  
at his friend and fellow gundam pilot, Trowa Barton.  
Heero had been watching Serena for a while know. He knew where she lived.  
He knew about the midnight phone calls and the encrypted e-mails they  
recieved. He knew more about her than anyone, expect those girls she lived  
with, they probably knew more. She was from his time, she was from the past.  
She was the same age as them. And, while all the files in this time suggested  
she was from here, he knew better. He had searched until he had found out the  
truth. The moon base had been a suprise to him, but not a major one, he knew  
they had a base somewhere.  
Heerp decided to follow Serena home, he wanted some more answers.  
  
To Be Continued....  
A.N. sorry this took so long, all my homework came first. Here's the next  
chapter, hope you like it!  
Silver Hawk 


	4. Gundams Are Back

Chapter 4: Gundams are Back  
  
As Serena walked in the door she realised she was going   
to be in trouble.  
Amara and Michelle were sitting on the couch, Trista was  
sitting in the chair beside the couch, and Hotaru was  
sitting on the floor in front of Trista.  
"I'm sure you know why they're back," Trista said.  
"I'm sorry," Serena whispered and lowered her eyes.  
"It's okay, we were going to have you tell them later,  
oh well," Michelle said and smiled at her.  
"Tell us what?" asked a voice.  
Serena realised the door was still open and turned to see  
Heero standing in the doorway.  
"You realise you're going to need your gundams, too bad  
you destroyed them," Amara said.  
"There's nothing we can do now," He said.  
"Actually, there might be," Serena said.  
"...."  
"If we cross the time and space dimension into the   
shadow dimension, the gundams will still exist. Nothing  
can be destroyed there."  
"Is she serious?"  
"Yes," replied Hotaru.  
Heero starred at Serena for a second, then asked," How  
do we do it?"  
Serena smiled and said," I need to get all the gundam   
pilots together, or at least those who want their gundams  
back."  
"Can I use your phone?"  
"Yes, it's right there," Hotaru told him and pointed at  
the phone.  
Heero walk to the phone, picked it up, and dialed a   
number.  
"Hi, Quatre, it's Heero."  
"....."  
" I want all of you to come over to Serena and Hotaru's  
appartment right now."  
"....."  
"Ask Duo where it's at."  
"....."  
"Bye," and he hung up and turned to them," They'll be   
here soon."  
  
Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Wufei, Millardo, Sally, and Une  
arrived at the apartment not long after Quatre got  
the phone call from Heero telling him to come here.  
Trista, Serena, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Heero  
were waiting at the enterance to the apartment building.  
Quatre and the others followed Serena and her group   
around to backside of the building, there was a park   
behind the building.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Wufei asked.  
"We don't need to get away from the city, we can do  
this here," Trista replied.  
"Here," Serena said pointing out a deserted spot.  
"Okay, let's try this," Trista said.  
Serena took out her crystal and Trista's time staff  
appeared.  
The silver crystal started to glow, then began   
pulseing, so did the garnet orb. Suddenly a black  
vortex appeared overhead.  
"What gundams," Hotaru asked.  
"Wing Zero," Heero stated in monotone.  
Quatre stood there quietly for a second, then said,  
"Sandrock."  
"Nataku," Wufei stated and Amara stared at him,  
"Shenlong."  
"Deathscythe," Duo stated.  
"Heavyarms," Trowa stated.  
"Why are you doing this?" Millardo asked.  
"We can't fight the shadow soldiers on our own, we   
don't know enough about their fighting techniques,"  
Serena said from where she stood.  
Suddenly a purple-white light went up from the two  
girls. The Vortex reacted and slowly, objects began  
comming through.  
One by one the gundams came through.  
Wing Zero.  
Sandrock.  
Shenlong.  
Deathscythe.  
Heavyarms.  
Then the black vortex disappeared.  
"Do you still have the Epyon?" Serena asked.  
"Yes, how did you know," He asked.  
"I can fix it," Trista stated.  
"How, you have no supplies," Sally said.  
"Actually, our supplies are at our base," Michelle  
said.  
"Why do you have the materials for a gundam?" Duo  
asked.  
Hotaru looked at Amara and Trista, both nodded, and  
she said," For Silvermoon and Stardust."  
  
A.N. This wasn't my best chapter ever, but it says  
what's going on, oh well. Please read and review,   
even if it's a flame for this chapter. Ja ne!  
  
Silver Hawk 


	5. Revelations

A.N.> I know it's been a couple years since I updated this story, but I had a reason why I didn't. I was moving and just recently found the rest of this story. Sorry to everyone, but now I will finish it, slowly but surely. Anways enjoy!

For everyone, a list of names:  
Serena-Usagi  
Hotaru-Hotaru(everyone but her? translations suck)  
Michelle-Michiru  
Haruka-Amara  
Setsuna-Trista

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

Live Returns Chapter 5: Revelations

Duo stared at them in shock. They were powerful, beautiful, and had the parts to repair Deathscythe when the gundam needed them, he loved them already. Of course he already had had feelings for one of them. Hotaru was interesting, sweet, and just perfect, or so he thought. The more he was around her the stronger his feelings for her became. He grinned when she looked over towards him. She blushed.  
"So you girls have built two other gundams?" Sally asked.  
"Yes," Trista replied.  
"Well, they're just full of suprises," Duo commented.  
Trowa shook his head while Quatre chucked, Heero remained unmoved, and Wufei glared at the American promising himself that he'd hurt the moron later.  
"How is it that you are so powerful?" Millardo asked.  
"I'm afraid we can't explain that right now," Amara replied, "It seems we have company."  
Everyone turned to see a large group of mobile dolls falling from the sky.  
"Our gundams aren't finished yet, so you boys are on your own," Michelle informed them.  
Heero nodded in understanding and headed towards Wing Zero. The other boys followed suit.  
Duo grinned as he climbed into the cockpit, nothing had changed. "Just like new," he muttered as he strapped himself in and started bringing Deathscythe online.  
"Those dolls need to be taken out immediatly," Sally told them.  
"We're on it," replied Duo.  
"Mission accepted," Heero muttered.  
Duo chuckled when he heard it. 'Same old Heero,' he thought to himself.

Sally and the others watched as the gundam pilots took on the mobile dolls. It was like watching a battle from the past, or so she thought. The missiles and shots fired by the mobile dolls were being countered and the dolls themselves destroyed. Sally smiled, the boys hadn't changed at all.  
"That's all of them," Sally heard Heero say over the headset Trista had given her. These girls were strange, but at least they weren't enemies.  
A few seconds later the gundams were back standing before them. They weren't even scratched.  
"Why did you build your gundams," Une asked the girls.  
"We built them so we could counter the two the Shadow forces were building. However, we knew we'd need more tham just two gundams to stand up to the shadow forces," Trista informed them.  
"So that's why you wanted to bring them back," Sally stated and gestured towards the gundams.  
"Well, it would have taken too long to rebuild them. And as you just saw, the Shadow forces don't plan on sitting around and waiting," Amara replied.  
"So why didn't you come to us about this earlier?" Une asked.  
"We weren't absolutly sure what the Shadow forces were planning until just recently. Serena beat us to telling you what was going on," Michelle replied, "We had every intention of letting you know as soon as we were sure."  
Sally smiled, these girls knew what they were doing. They weren't about to get anyone else involved until they were sure the help was needed. At least they knew when to ask for help, most anymore were too stubborn or prideful to ask.

Serena stood quietly to the side watching the exchange between her guardians and the Preventers. She was so wrapped up in listening to them that she didn't notice when a person appeared beside her.  
"Thank you," came a voice from beside her.  
She turned and about feel over when she discovered it was Heero who had just thanked her.  
"Well, we can't stop them alone," she told him when she regained her thoughts and composure, "I knew could trust all of you to help us."  
"You forget, this is our home," Heero informed her.  
She laughed, "I didn't forget anything."  
He just looked at her for a second before returning his attention to the discussion between the other girls and the Preventers.

Trowa watched as Heero thanked Serena. He was a little suprised himself at that, but you never knew what to expect from the prefect soldier. He smiled when he heard Serena laugh. She was bright, cheerful, and innocent. He noticed Heero's gaze linger on Serena for a moment and wondered what she had replied. Obviously he wasn't the only one being affected by the blonde. The thought of the perfect soldier falling for her seemed to bother him a bit, but he knew in the end it would be up to her to choose.

He watched as the gundams destroyed all his mobile dolls. He growled, 'How is this possible?' He had come to the understaning those gundams had been destroyed.  
"What happened?" He barked at the commander who had ordered the mobile dolls sent out.  
The commander flinched under his stare and replied, "I don't know, my lord. It seems that the information we got about them being destroyed was wrong." "Really?" He asked in a dangerous tone. He wanted nothing more than to destory the fool of a man who stood before him. Too bad the man was still useful, he would make him pay dearly later.  
"I will not tolerate another failure from you or anyone," he said, raising his voice at the last part. He wouldn't be defeated again. Nothing would go wrong, even if he had to rid himself of this newest problem himself.

A.N.> I hope you like this chapter! I introduced the enemy, yay! LOL. However, I won't say who the enemy is until a couple chapters. I will say that it is a old enemy from one of the shows. (Nice hint, lol) I will be updating this story from now on, so don't worry about it sitting dormant for a long time (as long as I don't have to move again for a while). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. R&R. See ya!

Silver Hawk 


End file.
